Echo World
by Demons Unleashed
Summary: Rewrite of my original 2006 fanfiction. Harry Potter meets his end, but is it really the end for him or does he find a way back... Read and Find out! R&R please!


**Echo World**

**Author's Notes: **well this is a rewrite of my original story, 'Eco World' which I wrote when I was 10. I don't know how I could get an idea like this but my original was not well written obviously due to age but now that I think about it, it seems like a waste not to write this story again in a much better way than when I wrote when I was 10.

**Disclaimer: You know I do technically own a part of Deathly Hallows, because this story was written in 2006 long before Deathly Hallows was released so J.K. could have totally taken my idea, but fortunately I won't be pressing charges! :P**

Here's the link to the original story if you want to read it and make fun of me; P

.net/s/3063490/1/Eco_World

With that, I start my first chapter

Harry was fighting for his life. That was the only thing he thought was sensible to do. The War of the Wizards was almost over. The other side had won. This was the last army Harry could summon. It was an assortment of the few last remaining Aurors but largely consisted of inept volunteers, ready to fight and lay down their lives for freedom. They were untrained and unqualified. They stood no chance against Lord Voldemort's army but this was the last chance they had.

Harry glanced around him to see how the others were doing after just finishing off his own Death Eater. He found it ironic that the Final Battle would take place where it all started, The Graveyard. The other members of the final resistance that stood against Lord Voldemort were losing. There was hopelessness and despair in the air. The Death Eaters could sense it and were gloating over it.

'Avada Kedavra!' screamed Harry at a Death Eater who was moving for the kill at just a 16 year old girl. The situation was getting desperate and Harry could barely save himself lest alone others. Soon it would all be over and maybe he could rest in peace and escape the pain and turmoil. _Don't think that way, _Harry tried telling himself firmly but to no avail. Instead, amid the fighting and the chaos, he felt his mind drift off to revisit all the painful experiences he had, over the past few months.

The death of his closest friends were the most difficult to deal with and accept. Everything and everyone in his life that he had adored and loved were lost, all to the hands of Voldemort. Everyone in his life had died protecting him. Everyone had sacrificed themselves for his sake because he was burdened with the curse of defeating the Dark Lord once and for all. All of their sacrifices will be in vain if he did not succeed. The worst and the most pathetic part of his life were for him to hide and run and constantly wait for the news of what was happening. Sometimes he just wanted to end all of this. He had lost the only family that ever loved him, his best friends Ron and Hermione, the love of his life, Ginny and many other friends. He couldn't bear to be in much more pain any longer. All of this had given him the urge and the thirst to take as many of the enemies down with him. He no longer cared about anything anymore, he only lived for one purpose, kill as many before being killed.

Harry was brought back to earth when a bright flash of green light missed him by mere inches. Soon he knew that they would lose, it was only a matter of minutes before that happened and the fate of the magical community will be at the hands of Voldemort when it did. Harry couldn't bear to hide or run away this time, it was his end and he had accepted it. The only thing remained was killing as many death eaters as possible.

Harry was determined to die fighting rather than surrender and be a coward. The battle was officially coming to an end and it was only a matter of time before everyone was eliminated except for Harry, whom, Lord Voldemort personally wanted to destroy.

At last the battle came to an end; ironically, the death eaters started retreating when it did. Not because they had lost but because they had won and were saving themselves because they weren't allowed to attack Harry even to defend themselves. That privilege only belonged to the Dark Lord. Harry taking advantage of the situation killed as many as ten death eaters. Screaming wildly and running amuck in the retreating crowd, Harry displayed the characteristics of a mad man set loose.

Soon Harry stopped and gasped for breath as he stooped low and wiped off the sweat on his face with his sleeves. There was a clearing among the masses of death eaters. Fog rolled in among the army and in a matter of time, Harry could see a shadowy figure making its way among the crowd. Lord Voldemort had arrived.

Harry could see him now. His features were as inhuman as ever. A sneer building on his face as he caught sight of Harry hunched over and gasping for air. Harry immediately straightened, all exhaustion momentarily forgotten.

'Hello, Harry, we meet again', hissed Voldemort looking petrifying. Harry stiffened at the sound. His eyes narrowed dangerously and a snarl built up his mouth.

'You're still arrogant, I see', snarled Voldemort. 'Well, No one's here to protect you and die for you now, are there?'

'Did you really think you would be able to defeat me, the greatest wizard of all time?' mocked Voldemort.

Harry managed to smile at that, but it looked more of a scorn, 'Dumbledore's the greatest wizard of all time while you?', he managed a cold cackle 'You are just a shame to the Wizard World'

Voldemort stood silent, his faced stretched into lines showing his ugly scowl, all mocking and humor gone from his eyes. He spoke in a deadly tone, 'That old fool died pitifully on the tower of his beloved castle, he was weak and pathetic and got what he deserved'

Harry clenched his hands into fists as he said,' He died protecting us'

Voldemort's voice grew louder as he said,' He died in vain, for nothing can protect you against me now, Potter!' then he added, 'Enough! Let's get this over with'

Harry inhaled a deep breath; the air around him seemed to be thinner and colder. He could sense the presence of Dementors as he felt hope beginning to drain from him. He grasped his wand tightly and watched as Voldemort turned his back to him and walked about 5 meter away from him.

'You do know what a wonderful tool you could have been for me don't you, Harry?' said Voldemort with a sneer.

'Well, too bad I won't let that happen', growled Harry as he tried to regain some of his lost composure.

Voldemort said nothing as his jaw line clenched and unclenched.

'Prepare to die!' whispered Voldemort, his voice barely audible.

'Avada Kedavra!' screeched Voldemort, as a beam of green light erupted from his wand towards Harry.

'Expeliarmus!' shouted Harry, just in time to block the incoming beam of green light with his own red light.

Harry struggled as he used up his strength in an attempt to drive back the green light fighting to claim that of his own. Amid the struggle, Harry could have sworn he heard distant echoes, some cheering him on while most of them were indistinct voices of whispering. Harry forced his mind to remain focused; this was the battle of his life, one on which he could not afford to lose his concentration.

Harry managed to push back the green light by several inches and he was just starting to feel hopeful. Until, the hundreds of dementors closed in on them and in a flash Harry saw all his life's dark and gloomy memories and events.

He saw his mistreatments with the Dursleys, Cedric's death in front of his eyes, Sirius getting killed in front of him, Dumbledore's death, Lupin, Tonks, Fred all of their cold, stoned faces flashing across his mind as though they had been played at fast forward.

That's when Harry lost it, his concentration, and composure… his life.

Harry felt the green light mere inches within touching his body. He had tears of pain, rage and sorrow in his eyes and with one agonizing scream of pure triumph, he was hit with the jet green beam of light.

Harry fell gracefully to the ground, his lifeless body moving fluently as though it had no weight. With that, a stony silence fell in the grounds, as every one took in the demise of The Boy Who Lived.

Harry could feel his spirit soar high as though he were flying. He did not know what lay ahead of him but he knew that it would not be the pain and sorrow which he was leaving behind. Harry could have sworn he heard faint echoes of crying, as unconsciousness took over him and he left his mind drift to an utmost sensation of peace and serenity.

/***~~~~****/

**Author's Notes: **Well, it took me a very considerable amount of time of about 2 months. A slow pace, constant editing and changes to plot and style of writing, are the main reasons to such a wait. Well, this is it, you have read it and now I need you to give review, feedback, suggestions, praise, hate, acknowledgements and especially constructive criticism or anything! R&R and DO LET ME KNOW!

PS. Geez it only takes what? Like 5 seconds to write ''that was _fill in the blank with your appropriate word_''

PPS. I have written this with no start on the new chapter, so if you really liked this or would want to know more of what happens I suggest you ''add story to Story Alert''


End file.
